A life with Fairy Tail
by Alazenda
Summary: After Cobra finally found Cuberos in the true formed, he went to left a guild of Oracion Seis, and even he want to stop being a criminal.
1. Chapter 1

_**After Cobra finally found Cuberos in the true formed, he went to left a guild of Oracion Seis, and even he want to stop being a criminal and join Fairy Tail**__._

He'd stood across the street from the overzealous guild hall for a while now. He must have looked like a horribly inept stalker, or - from the uneasy look on his face - some poor soul who wanted to vomit badly yet couldn't. Vomiting would be easier than walking into that place, it seemed.

He could hold back his red bangs and retch up some acidic dragon poison on the sidewalk, then walk away and be done with this whole thing.

But no - Cobra had given his word on giving this whole "give up being a criminal" thing a shot. To a couple of growingly more key people in his life, in fact. He was always true to his word on things he really meant. Besides, he wasn't doing this for only himself; granted, he was still as selfish and snippy as he'd always been.

And so he swallowed the lump in his throat and took his first step, his shoe scraping the stone underfoot like it was a cinder block. One foot done, then the other, switch sides, keep going… Soon he found himself at the gate with no idea how he'd gotten across the road. Cobra glanced around - aside from a couple of strange leer and some commenting thoughts registering on his ear, he received not too much attention. He relaxed a little, though he was by no means at ease or low guard - but at least he didn't seem like he was going to barf up toxins on the floor.

He inhaled, cocked his shoulders back, and walked in through the front doors. Still no commotion, it seemed like Laxus had given him a hand with at least avoiding flying broken chairs and too many glares.

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'A life with Fairy Tail'. And pls review. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I'm late to get an idea. And hope you enjoy (again).**_

…He inhaled, cocked his shoulders back, and walked in through the front doors. Still no commotion, it seemed like Laxus had given him a hand with at least avoiding flying broken chairs and too many glares.

Upon seeing a figure entering the Guild, the barmaid glanced over with a smile, ready to welcome the new arrival with a cheery voice. However, the words died in her throat when she registered the face.

She'd been aware that Cobra would be visiting due to Laxus, and the Master had been fine with letting the former Oracion Seis member join. They already had members from former rival guilds afterall…

So, with a smile, she replaced her smile and waved at the Dragon Slayer. "Hello, Cobra-kun. You're here to join the Guild right?"

He froze, _hearing _that he'd been spotted by someone - well, targeted would be more appropriate. However, Cobra could also hear that Mirajane was one of the people he'd have to see if he was going to do this thing.

"I…. Yeah, I_ am_ here to join," he said, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. Wait, did she just call him "-kun"? He mentally shrugged it off.

**Cobra is not so famous at all. But I think I likes his character. Not just Cobra, also Gray, Lucy, Wendy and also Erza.**


	3. Chapter 3

He froze, _hearing _that he'd been spotted by someone - well, targeted would be more appropriate. However, Cobra could also hear that Mirajane was one of the people he'd have to see if he was going to do this thing.

"I…. Yeah, I_ am_ here to join," he said, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. Wait, did she just call him "-kun"? He mentally shrugged it off.

With a nod and a smile, she grabbed the guild marker from behind the bar and approached him. "Very well then, let's begin shall we?" With an innocent seeming smile, she pulled him into a bar stool and stepped back.

"So, color and place?"

He let himself be grabbed and sat on the bartstool. The magic stamper looked a little.. well, intimidating in her hands - why it did, he had no clue. But it was just a guild marker, wasn't it? With a sigh, he reached down and pulled up his black shirt only as much as needed.

"Maroon, right here on the lower right ribs," he said, trying to sound casual about it.

**This will be the third chapter. Maroon is the same as Cobra's hair color.**


	4. Chapter 4

The mess-up was partly his fault, as the loud noise - amplified to him and catching him off-guard while he was focused on the stamper - made him jump a little as well.

When the icy liquid made contact with his skin, he merely glanced down at the messed up mark. It wasn't when his skin started to feel like it was being grazed by a hot blade that he showed any real reaction to it, though it was nothing beyond a shift of his lips into an indeterminable frown.

"Well, let's try again."

Placing the Guild Marker and resuming her mental humming, the barmaid placed it atop of Cobra's skin. A few seconds later she pulled it away in the perfect shape…

But wrong colour.

"Oh." She blinked in surprise at the hot pink guild mark before chuckling nervously. "Third time lucky?"

Was… was that hot pink? How many times was this going to happen? He let out a half-groaning sigh, a frustrated noise with no ill intent.

"Just give it another go, I guess," he sighed, mustering up a small smile in return. Cobra shifted his weight slightly on the stool, just in case the stamper decided to 'mess up' again.

**And so, this is chapter 4. Also, I just doesn't know the rate of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Now Cobra wasn't one to be unprepared for things. He had stashes of different things for different purposes hidden all over the place; it was pure luck that he was somewhat close by to where he had some more… formal wear hidden away. Once he'd secured the right clothing, he'd tried to clean up as best he could for his date. The Dragonslayer had succeeded at this part, at least.

It was time to knock on the door and escort his special lady to her guild's ball.

Kinana heard the knock and immediately rushed over to see who is here. She opened the door and there he was, her beloved prince. His clean look in that tux made her all flustered and her face blushed till it became beet red. It's not very often that she get to see Cobra dressed like such a fine gentlemen. Now she just hopes that Cobra likes the dress she wore for this event. "Cobra you look absolutely wonderful-kina."

When the door opened, there she stood. The flowing purple strapless dress with the silver rhinestones on the corset; in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but be reminded that it was sort of the coloring she had back when she was a snake. Still, he smiled happily when he saw that blush. She was so cute! "I can't look more wonderful than you do," he said back, offering his arm to Kinana. Inwardly, he hoped he was doing everything right so far…

**I should probably started Kinana x Cobra. Hope you like it.**


End file.
